1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair cleansing composition and more specifically to a hair cleansing composition containing a large quantity of a liquid oil, and has an excellent detergency against polymers such as a high-viscosity silicone compound contained in hair-care products, against scum and sparingly soluble, aged sebum dirts, and provides good feeling upon use.
2. Description of the Background Art:
Hair cleansers are used to remove dirts from the scalp and hair fibers to keep them clean and to normalize the physiological action thereof to maintain the health of the scalp as well as to make the hair fibers beautiful. They contain, as primary active ingredients, anionic, amphoteric and/or nonionic surfactants. Recently, in order to reduce friction and irritation which may be encountered in shampooing and to avoid excessive defatting caused by an increased frequency of shampooing, low-irritative detergent surfactants and various kinds of conditioners such as polymers have come to be incorporated into hair cleansing compositions.
Meanwhile, high-viscosity silicones and anti-moisture setting polymers are usually incorporated into hair-care products to improve their functions. However, they are difficult to be removed by conventional shampoos.
Insufficient removal of these polymers and sebaceous matters from the scalp and hair fibers is liable to cause various troubles such as lost of hair gloss, the split hair, dry and rough hair fibers, lack of smoothness, less elasticity, difficult hair styling and trangling of the hair.
Accordingly, there has been desired hair cleansing compositions which are mild to the scalp and hair fibers and can readily remove high-viscosity silicones and sebum dirts which are difficult to be removed by conventional shampoos.
Under such circumstances, extensive studies made by the present inventors have resulted in finding that a hair cleansing composition comprising aqueous components which are a surfactant, an alcohol and water and oil components which include a liquid oil having a lower viscosity than that of the aqueous components is mild to the scalp and hair fibers and can readily remove high-viscosity silicones and sebum dirts which are difficult to be removed by conventional shampoos and that it provides good feeling upon use and has excellent stability. Further, the inventors have found that a hair cleansing composition comprising a branched monoalkyl phosphate and another surfactant in combination as a surfactant; alcohol; water; and silicone oil as a liquid oil can easily remove high-viscosity silicone compounds and is mild to the scalp and hair fibers.